


Love is an Angel Disguised as Lust

by Pythia (melancholic_pigeon)



Series: Fate or Something Better [7]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: BDSM, Drabble Collection, M/M, cheating at kinktober 2020, fledgling kink experiences, no seriously every letter is represented here, there's way too much variety to tag all of it, visual artist!Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholic_pigeon/pseuds/Pythia
Summary: Somehow, when it's coming from Jason, the scolding lands like affection, the harshness like poetry; the discipline feels like reverence.
Relationships: Jason Grace/Percy Jackson
Series: Fate or Something Better [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/453601
Comments: 10
Kudos: 66





	Love is an Angel Disguised as Lust

**Author's Note:**

> These are all drabbles in the original definition of the term: exactly 100 words, no more, no less. (Please don't tell me if I screwed some up; I'll cry. >_>) Obviously the word count is off, but that's because of the dates and prompts. Hopefully.

_Late September, 2012. intro._

_—_

"Someone's awfully focused."

"I'm looking at a list of prompts. You draw a different kink every day through the month of October. I just texted you a link."

"Oh... _Oh_. Wow. That's—" 

"A little extreme, I know—"

"—I was going to say smart, actually. Using me as a model gives you an excuse to try all that stuff you've been too nervous to tell me you want to try." 

"I don't want to hurt you." 

"You don't want to _harm_ me." 

"...you're _sure_ it doesn't weird you out?" 

"Babe, have you _met_ me?" 

"...We're going to need a safeword."

" _Excellent._ "

—

_October 1. knifeplay._

_—_

"You're shaking." 

Cold. Sharp. Jason won't break skin, doesn't trust himself enough yet, but the alternative is still pretty good, the point of the blade sliding over Percy just hard enough to threaten. 

"That's because I'm staggeringly turned on." 

"I noticed." 

As nervous as he seems to be, though, Jason's in no better shape, harder than Percy's ever seen him and staring at him like he's trying to burn the image into his brain. 

Which he is, so Percy shifts his hips, and, _oh,_ the blunt edge is freezing against his nipple—

"Again," he whispers, and Jason obliges him, growling. 

—

_October 2. human furniture._

_—_

"Why the _fuck_ is this so hot?" 

Today, Jason's sketching it out during the scene. It's not difficult; he has the perfect vantage point, sitting in his desk chair with the posture of a Roman senator and his heel on Percy's back. 

The view is incredible. Flushed red, sweat-damp hair sticking to his forehead, Percy can't seem to stop himself from squirming. He shifts too hard, jostling Jason's leg and the sketchbook in his lap, and a streak of pencil ruins the charcoal representation of his expression. 

"Slut," Jason murmurs experimentally, watching as Percy melts into a puddle. 

"Yes, Sir."

—

_October 3. orgasm denial._

_—_

"I'm not sure how I feel about this." 

"That makes one of us." 

"It seems _mean."_

"I thought I told you I _like_ you mean." 

"Yeah, but this is different." 

Jason's getting all twisty again, so Percy has to grab his hand and squeeze. 

"I used to do it on purpose." That rapidly draws attention, and Percy grins up at the new fascination in it. "We'd spar, and I wouldn't get a chance to relieve the tension until hours after I got home." 

"The desperation turns you on." 

"I like having an excuse to be needy." 

Jason bites him, hard. 

—

 _October 4. leather_. 

—

"One more time, just to make sure our stories are consistent." 

Percy sighs through his nose, suppressing the usual swell of rage. 

"You're giving me money because I'm still tutoring you, not because your parents demand you account for every cent you spend and would throw a tantrum if they knew you even _had_ a boyfriend to buy sex toys for." He curls up in Jason's lap, handing him the cuffs. "I don't mind. I wouldn't be able to afford anything this nice on my own." 

"You deserve the best," Jason tells him, soft as the binding on his wrists.

—

_October 5. double penetration in two holes._

_—_

" _Fuck_ —okay, whoa, stop." 

" _Damn it!_ "

Percy's tearing up. Jason's not sure whether it's from choking or frustration. The set of his bottom lip suggests the latter. 

"I just wanted to—" 

"I know." Pulling Percy in to rest against his knee seems like a good idea, and Jason is rewarded with arms around his shin. 

"I _will_ deepthroat you someday." Petulant, muffled in Jason's calf. "My gag reflex just needs to get with the program." 

"There's another way to do this. Go get a new toy and I'll fuck you while you practice."

Percy sits up, beaming. 

"You're a _genius_."

—

 _October 6. waxplay_. 

—

"Please don't stop please don't stop _please don't stop—"_

Jason spent almost six hours on prep, wanting to make sure he had the safest materials possible and understood what he was doing completely. When Percy showed up at Thalia's place, Jason was already there, skin marked pink where he'd practiced on himself. 

It was worth it. It's the furthest he's ever gone, the most pain he's ever inflicted. Percy's head is spinning and he's so hard it hurts, multicolored spirals on his skin. 

"Gorgeous." 

Why that pride is so healing, he doesn't know, but Jason seems to have it covered.

—

 _October 7. rimming._

—

Dental dams, lubricant to transmit sensation, a meticulously thorough shower. It took planning, but the payoff is glorious. 

"Fuck me fuck me fuck me _fuck me!"_

Percy can't stop moving, tied down because he'd gotten perilously close to breaking Jason's nose from bucking so hard. He's never begged like this, not even when Jason followed through on day three and left him hanging, and Jason's _never_ been this turned on. 

He pulls back to hear the sob. 

"Louder." 

"Please, I'll do anything—" 

"Please…?"

Percy glances over his shoulder, panting. 

"Please. I'll do anything, _Sir_." 

Perfection. Jason grins.

"Then keep begging." 

—

 _October 8. bukkake_. 

—

"Okay, as much as I like the idea, some of these are just not possible, unless you're hiding a cloning machine." 

"It doesn't have to be literal, it just has to give me a reference." 

Jason's getting better at that voice every time he uses it. Percy, kneeling at his feet, feels it all the way down to his extremities. 

"You're going to come on my face, aren't you." 

"Unless you have any objections." 

Percy shows his answer by tugging frantically at Jason's fly with trembling hands and taking as much dick as he can fit in his mouth. 

—

_October 9. Clonesex/selfcest._

_—_

" _Ahh—_ " 

"Eyes back up." 

Percy obeys with a whine. Jason's sketching from the sidelines again, watching those hands, that face in the mirror. He can see himself too, pad in his lap, although Percy's trembling takes up more of his attention. 

The image isn't one he's used to. He knows how Percy feels; exposed, startled by a view he never gets to see, body betraying every spark of arousal. 

"You're beautiful," Jason reminds him. That does the trick; Percy moans, leans against the glass, stares at his own reflection as he continues jerking himself off. 

He's never been so captivating. 

—

 _October 10_ . _somnophilia._

_—_

On the morning of the tenth day, Percy wakes up to find Jason already drawing. 

"The literal interpretation is a bit much for me," he says, before Percy can open his mouth. Calm, but way too tense in the shoulders to mean it. "I decided aesthetics were the next best option." 

He turns the book, and Percy shivers at the image, like always.

"...I'm nowhere _near_ that attractive." 

"You're right. You're way hotter." 

Percy's too busy staring at the graphite curves of his own throat to put up a fight. The detail is astounding. 

Suddenly, the hickeys make more sense. 

—

_October 11. stockings._

_—_

" _Jesus."_

"You can call me Percy. Or 'slut'. I liked that." 

_The day after tomorrow,_ Jason tells himself, breathing hard. _He's probably doing it on purpose._

"In that case…"

 _Snap._ Percy yelps as the strap hits his thigh, twitching through the lace (because of course he bought lace boyshorts and a garter belt, too; when he commits to something, _he commits_ ). 

"You really went all out, _slut._ " 

"You did tell me you appreciate aesthetics. Figured I'd help."

"If you're fishing for a reward—" 

Jason gives up and digs his fingers into red silk to shove Percy's legs open.

"—it's working." 

—

_October 12. dacryphilia._

_—_

"I'm glad you told me you were into this." 

Percy inhales, hips coming frantically off the mattress as Jason lets go for the millionth time. 

"I'm regretting it a little." Light, so Jason doesn't panic. "Not enough to want you to stop." 

"I thought about having you do it on cue, but then I remembered you're a method actor, and I don't want you pulling on negative memories with me. I'm saving the physical force for tomorrow, so—" 

"—edging me until I cried was your only other option. Sadist." 

Jason's smile is as kind as his hands are cruel.

—

 _October 13. spanking._

—

Rationally, there shouldn't be so much power in this. 

"Please—"

Of course there's the literal, obvious sense of it—

"Again?" 

" _Yes!_ " 

—but there's something deeper, wordless, that flooded him with heat before he even got Percy's jeans down. 

"What are you?" 

"Your slut, Sir." 

The title is even more thrilling. Unused to hearing it directed at him, Jason's lizard brain latches hard onto the submission of it; the first time, it felt like being struck by lightning. 

"Louder." 

" _I'm your slut I'm your slut I'm your_ —"

Two more and Percy's coming, and Jason's inner wolf growls in a primal satisfaction.

—

 _October 14. collaring_. 

—

"Pick something blue this time." 

Percy pauses, blinking, halfway to the door. 

"How'd you know I was gonna buy a red one?" 

"Because you know how hot I think you are in red." 

He wants to argue, but can't. Even without the arm that slides around his waist from behind, this prompt is different, heavy with meaning.

"And you want my play collar _not_ to be your favorite hue on me because...?"

"I want it to be _your_ favorite hue on you. This should be associated with feeling good about yourself." 

Percy leans against him, smiling.

"It already was, silly." 

—

 _October 15. prostitution_. 

—

"So basically, this one's just an excuse to put me in skimpy clothing." 

"Pretty much."

Despite insisting he has no sense of style, Percy's choices have been impeccable; from the agonizingly short cutoffs to the beat-up chucks to one of Jason's shirts, loose enough to slip off his shoulder, he's figured out how to accentuate every part of his body that Jason finds alluring. 

Even the smudgy eyeliner turns up the heat on his smirk. Jason sits next to him and runs a hand over the inside of his thigh; his skin erupts in gooseflesh when Percy's does the same. 

—

 _October 16. intercrural._

—

"So am I the Achilles or the Patroclus in this situation?" 

"There have been vicious debates on that since the Iliad's conception. I'm actually writing a paper about it." 

"Somehow, I'm not surprised. You should tell me if I'm cutting into your study time, though."

"Sleep is for the weak."

"That doesn't make me feel better." 

"Sorry. In seriousness, I'm getting as much as I did in high school—"

"— _six hours_ is not enough to—"

"—but it's _better_. I'm waking up more rested than I have in...ever." 

The smile proves Jason's point, too easily summoned to be a lie. 

—

_October 17. threesome._

_—_

"Didn't we already do clonesex?" 

"It's part of the extended universe now." 

Percy rolls his eyes but doesn't move, even though his arms are shaking. Jason told him to stay put and he has, diligently providing an approximation of fucking someone else by holding himself up over a pillow. 

"You just don't want to picture anyone else sleeping with me." 

"The amount of vetting I'd have to do would take longer than we have." 

"But you're not putting it off the table, either." Before Jason can object, Percy cuts him off, smirking. "I'm kind of into the fantasy of it."

—

 _October 18. humiliation._

—

"Riptide!" 

Shit. Percy undoes the wrist cuffs' safety latch as fast as he can, nowhere near fast enough; Jason's staring at the wall, ghostly pale. 

"I'm here. It's okay." 

"Fuck. I'm sorry—" 

"New rule: no apologizing, _ever_ , for using a safeword." 

"Double standards. I know." The strength with which he squeezes back makes Percy's knuckles hurt, so he grips tighter. 

"This is good practice. Doms have limits too; you should be comfortable telling me when we hit yours." 

After a moment, Jason smiles again. 

"How do you feel about petplay?" 

"I had a sneaking suspicion you might prefer that one."

—

 _October 19. mirror sex._

—

In comparison, the selfcest prompt might as well have been picking daisies. 

Seeing his own reflection in the background was nothing. Keeping his outward composure had been easy, anchoring himself by zeroing in on the sight of Percy meeting his own eyes; that image, too, isn't even in the same galaxy as the face he's making now. 

" _Please—"_

"You know what it does to me when you beg." 

Percy's eyes flutter closed, lips parting around a whimper. Jason catches his own expression, harsher than he realized, and the more he leans into it, the more Percy arches back against him. 

—

_October 20. foodplay._

_—_

"Foodplay, edible body paint, same difference." 

Jason's developing a habit of lightly smacking Percy's thigh when he's acting up. Frankly, not as hard as Percy wants him to, but it's not about him, it's about _them,_ and it's getting clearer every day that Jason's starting to let himself enjoy the power Percy's offering. 

"Are you going to behave, or do I have to tie you down?" 

If the strength of his hands weren't enough to prove it, his voice would be, pitched deeper than Percy's ever heard him speak anywhere else. 

"Depends. What are you gonna do if I don't?" 

—

_October 21. impact play._

_—_

" _Harder!"_

Jason obliges; couldn't do anything else if he tried. His shoulder's smarting, but it's worth it. Thalia's place is soundproofed, which means he can swing his belt with enough force to make Percy scream. 

_Keep talking and you'll find out,_ he'd snarled last night, so of course Percy got ten times worse; remembering how he reacted to a bare hand let Jason power through his game, motivated by fierce anticipation. The Lions won by nineteen points, twelve of them his. 

"So what I should take from this is that you're a painslut, too." 

Percy sobs, chest heaving. 

" _Yes, Sir."_

_—_

_October 22. sadomasochism._

_—_

"I've been looking forward to this one." 

"It hasn't been _that_ long since we hit a gym. I remember the look on your face when you pinned me." 

Percy shivers, winding his arms around Jason's ribcage. He's the one pinned now, and it's exactly where he wants to be. 

"I knew you'd go twice as hard next time if I won. I didn't know why, but I knew it thrilled me more if you were taking victory _back_." 

"You're looking forward to _paying_ for it. Brat." 

Percy rakes his nails down Jason's back, as hard as he can. 

"Yes, _Sir_." 

_—_

_October 23. double penetration in one hole._

_—_

"You tell me the _instant_ it's too much." 

"He says, like his dick isn't bigger." 

Jason's fingers tighten around the second vibrator. Percy's trying to rile him up again, but for this one, it's imperative to stick to the plan, which for now means working a second finger in along with the first toy. 

"Quit pulling my focus, or I'll stop." 

That shuts Percy up fast. Jason rewards him by curling his fingers, basking in the sweet, breathless response. 

"Yes, Sir." 

"Good boy," Jason murmurs, quickly learning that Percy's struck just as deeply by an adoring title as he is.

_—_

_October 24. masturbation._

_—_

"Please?" 

"Did I say you could stop?" 

The more they play, the bossier Jason gets, and the more euphoric it is for Percy. He still hasn't untangled why, but for now, it doesn't matter. He's too busy throwing himself into being the best slut he can possibly—

"Nnnnh— you said you'd fuck me an _hour_ ago!" 

"I said I would fuck you when I'm done, contingent on your performance. Which you're putting in jeopardy with your whining, by the way." 

Somehow, when it's coming from Jason, the scolding lands like affection, the harshness like poetry; the discipline feels like reverence.

_—_

_October 25. bondage._

_—_

"Did you know the name for someone who likes being tied up is a 'rope bunny'?" 

"Of course I did. _I'm_ a rope bunny." Percy, arms tied behind his back (okay, proving his point), raises an eyebrow. "Or have I somehow failed to communicate this?" 

Jason tightens the knot a little in retaliation. 

"Oh, you've been loud and clear." 

"You can go tighter." 

"Not if you want to struggle without hurting yourself, I can't."

"Looking out for your bunny, huh?" 

Teasing, with an air of sweet sincerity that has to be rewarded. Jason touches his cheek, watches him smile.

"Always."

_—_

_October 26. stripping._

_—_

"Don't say I didn't warn you." 

"Keep ragging on yourself and there'll be consequences." 

Soft, with no trace of sternness. Jason always gets like this when Percy brings out the self-deprecation— even before they started dating. Never making it weird, but never letting Percy get away with it either. 

"I'm trying." 

Swallowing the insecurity is easier when Jason's looking at him like that. The best part is the smile. 

"Good boy. I'm proud of you."

The first time he said it, Percy burst into tears. Apparently, he's that desperate for approval, but Jason has approval in spades. 

"Thank you, Sir."

_—_

_October 27. public sex._

_—_

"Someday, we'll do this for real." 

It's not worth the risk, so after some insisting from Percy that Jason only has so much stamina and taking a couple of days off was probably a good idea anyway, he gave up and decided to practice his backgrounds. 

They're sitting on the roof, so he can use the skyline as a reference. It's a little chilly, but Percy is nice and warm curled up against him. And really, he _is_ pretty tired; there's no way they can keep up this pace indefinitely, but the repertoire they're building is worth a little exhaustion.

_—_

_October 28. lingerie._

_—_

"You are going to kill me." 

There's that bass again, the bottom end of Jason's range. Typically, he only uses it when the score demands it of him, but he didn't need to be told it makes Percy shiver. 

(Of course he didn't. He's too observant to Percy's mental state.) 

"I hope not. That'd mean I put up with the cashier squealing over the baby kinkster for nothing." 

"You got a _fucking corset._ " 

"Indeed, it is for use while fucking. You're going to need to put it on me, though." 

Jason pounces and Percy clutches at him, laughing. 

_—_

_October 29. praise kink._

_—_

"Done."

" _Finally._ " 

It's been nearly three hours. Percy's tied up because he has to be, again, to stay put. 

"You've been very patient for me." 

Jason turns the paper. He used his fingers to blend; they're smudged in a dozen colors. 

Percy's heart stops. 

He knew, obviously, but the extra time meant extra attention, and the result is _flooring._

"How'd you—" 

"I love you more than anything." 

Jason brushes his clean hand over Percy's cheek. He hadn't realized he'd started crying. 

"I can't—" 

"I know, sweet boy. You don't have to."

Helpless, Percy has no choice but to believe him.

_—_

_October 30. deepthroating._

_—_

"You're getting really good at this." 

Percy grins around the dildo. Hot pink is just as flattering to him as red, apparently. He's too busy sucking the fake cock to respond verbally, but Jason's acutely aware now of how badly he craves affirmation, and the excuse to get sappy is welcome anyway. 

"Needy cockslut," Jason adds, watching as Percy lights up, nodding vigorously. Fuck, it's gorgeous. 

"Mmhm." 

"I'm starting to wonder if you like giving head more than anything else." 

"Mmhm!" 

It's not surprising. If there's one thing Jason's learned through this, it's that Percy is desperately oriented towards service.

_—_

_October 31. free space. overstimulation._

_—_

"Please—"

"I'm not stopping until you beg me to." 

" _Please!_ " 

" _In words_ , slut." 

_Smack._

Hard enough, finally. It's going to leave a mark on Percy's thigh, and probably sting all through tomorrow. He'd expected the lingering soreness to be distracting, but it's turned out to be the opposite, keeping him steady through the monotonous hours of dealing with crabby coffee hounds desperate for a fix. 

He doesn't beg Jason to stop, even though he stopped being able to come ages ago. He doesn't _want_ Jason to stop— wants to feel it until December. 

"Please," he whispers. 

Jason obliges, eyes sparking.

_—_

_November 1. new beginnings._

_—_

"You need sleep." 

"I have to admit, I don't think I could handle this speed through finals." 

"Forget finals. It's November. I don't want you breaking a bone because you conked out on the field." 

"So Friday and Saturday are our kink days, then." 

That delighted look on Percy's face leaves no option but to pin him. 

They almost make it, too. 

"HOLY—" 

"Sorry about your eyes, Thalia," Percy wheezes, helpless with laughter, as Jason buries his face in the pillow.

"I'm going to get dinner. I'll be back in an hour. And next time, _close the fucking door_ , please."

**Author's Note:**

> I think I needed a Kinkiness Reboot. This was a really fun if headache-inducing exercise! (Writing them was okay; revising them was a goddamn nightmare 8D) 
> 
> Thanks to Addi for making me watch Secretary, finally, which kicked off the reboot and reminded me what I was going for (great movie, firmly apply your suspension of disbelief, some of it's potentially triggering, I recommend it with caution). 
> 
> This then happened in a literal week. 
> 
> Yeah. I needed something light. If you did too, I hope this helps! 💜

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Here in Our Bed Until the Morning Comes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28727919) by [Pythia (melancholic_pigeon)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholic_pigeon/pseuds/Pythia)




End file.
